


A Mirrored World

by Squishiez, VonSmore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bonding, Character Development, Gem War, Greg's van xD, Homeworld - Freeform, Lapis Peridot and Jasper are Steven's moms, Minor Violence, Mirror Gem - Freeform, Mirror Swap, Momswap, Somebody help Pearl please, War, White Diamond Theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishiez/pseuds/Squishiez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonSmore/pseuds/VonSmore
Summary: Things can change in the most subtle of ways. But even so, those little changes can produce a whole new story.She was a good gem, a perfect pearl, she followed her master's every order.So she could only help but wonder, why was she trapped in this mirror?Why was she left behind with these treacherous Crystal Gems?All Pearl wanted was to return to Homeworld, but she had no way.Even without the mirror stopping her, her gem was cracked.(A Momswap AU featuring Pearl as Lapis Lazuli!)





	A Mirrored World

 

 

 

 

**(Mirror, Mirror, in a Bubble.)**

 

_I have been inside this object for such a long time,_

_I'm starting to think the fate of death would have been far better._

_I have screamed._

 

_I have shouted._

  
_I have yelled and I have cried._

  
_No matter how many times I call out, nobody can hear my voice._

 

_My Diamond, is, is she even looking for me at all?_

  
_I was always loyal to Homeworld,_

_I never sided with those Crystal Gems._

 

  
_So.._

_I must ask.._

 

 

  
_Why am I here?_

  
_Why can't I leave?_

  
_Surely, Homeworld would have sent someone to find me, right?_

  
_Oh, of course not, White Diamond would never go through such troubles just to find a pearl._

  
_She most likely has replaced me already._

_With a new pearl, a beautiful pearl far more capable than I._

  
_My duty on Homeworld is..._

 

 

**(Please save the Gem who's in Trouble)**

 

 

 

 

Long, long ago.

Starting at the time when production

Had been slow.

 

 

A diamond stood tall, the strongest of all.

And by her side stood a pearl who was so very small.

 

  
A rebellion, a war full of defective gems

Fighting for everything they didn't deserve. 

  
The pearl stood with her diamond and simply observed.

 

 

Shards of many were spread across the ground.

Hearing was impossible over the unending breaking sound.

 

 

  
Gems in uncountable amounts,

Running in every direction.

 

Acting so disgraceful in front of White Diamond who was nothing but perfection.

 

 

The war continued on, she wasn't meant to stay,

 

She was toppled by many gems, no longer knowing the way.

 

 

 

Speaking of so, where did she go?

 

White Diamond was out of sight.

 

 

Her pearl fell out in the crowds.

What was she to do?

Knowing her master could be seen even high up,

She looked up to the clouds.

 

 

 

She didn't see it, large gems of many.

They all formed into groups of twenty.

 

 

One charged towards her leaving no time to act,

She hadn't expected it; She had been attacked.

 

 

The pearl rested on the ground, having been left astray.

For she had no body; to reform, there was no way.

 

 

 

Somebody found her, an ally! Yes!

A Homeworld gem who could get her out of this mess!

 

 

Little did she know, they had misunderstood,

They thought she was a Crystal Gem, and that definitely wasn't good.

 

 

  
She felt something surround her, soon, things were quite clearer.

It soon became obvious to her, she was trapped within a mirror.

 

  
She could see everything now, everything visible to the eye.

A rather odd gem stared her down from an angle so very high.

 

  
Nobody was touching her, and yet she could feel everything.

 

 

She felt so very small,

It was an odd sensation being hidden from all.

 

 

  
She looked around her, everything was black.

She was trapped, stuck in the mirror,

Her gem was on its back.

 

 

They asked questions of many, but she was unable to talk.

They thought she was a Crystal gem,

In which they treated her rather amok. 

 

 

 

_"Show us your base."_

 

 

_"Where is your leader?"_

 

 

 

She had no way to speak, she wasn't one of them!

Never would she be a Crystal Gem!

 

 

Soon, there was no hope, 

She was unable to speak, but she did learn how to cope.

 

 

Reflections of many, a photographic mind,

She spoke through memories, though her value quickly declined.

 

 

 

 It happened so quickly; Everyone fled.

They ran away from the song that would soon proclaim them dead.

 

 

 

What was going on?

  
What was everybody running from?

 

  

 

  
_"Please help me!"_

 

 

  
_"My Diamond!"_

 

 

  
_"Somebody! Anybody!"_

 

 

  
The little pearl would say.

  
Whoever had done this to her, she would certainly make them pay.

 

 

In the midst of panic, she was left behind, forgotten on the ground.

She cried out and yelled, but no one heard even a sound.

 

  
Something had happened, Gems were running.

She couldn't move at all, something was coming.

 

 

 

Someone hit the mirror's back.

She could not believe it! Her gem had been cracked.

 

 

She quickly forgot of her pain as in the sky,it would finally appear.

Whatever everyone was running from, it was finally here.

 

 

A song, a wave, it washed over all.

It brought those who were left to their knees,

Even those who stood tall.

 

 

  
Gems were no longer tame.

But to her surprise, the pearl remained the same.

 

 

What had happened?

 

Why was she okay? 

 

 

Suddenly, she felt grateful to be trapped,

She wasn't like the other gems who had all suddenly snapped.

 

 

 

 Despite being the only one sane, there she remained.

Not yet, nobody had found her; to the mirror she was still chained.

 

 

 Years passed, she was empty and alone.

She desperately desired the presence of another, but alas,

She was still on her own.

 

 

Finally, someone came, a blue gem she didn't know.

They picked her up, and forward they would go.

 

Was she safe?

 

  
This gem came from another court.

Bearing a star on her uniform, she was actually quite short.

 

 

 She wasn't a diamond, nor was she a Homeworld gem; rather, a Crystal Gem.

 Oh goodness no! She could never go with them!

 

 

The gem picked her up, she had no choice.

She was stuck with the rebels, unable to speak her voice.

 

 

They asked countless questions, should she reply?

She was desperate, she was isolated, so she answered back despite not knowing why.

 

 

Her contact with the blue gem remained short, she was once again forgotten

And left behind to fade.

She cried and begged, but there she stayed.

 

No, she didn't want this.

 

They knew she was in there, why would they not let her be free?

Did they ever wonder who she was? Who she used to be?

 

 

It didn't matter, she faded from existence, blending within the dust.

Finally, she gave into despair, there was nobody she could trust.

 

 

Many years later, she was found.

Rather, it was the same, blue gem asking from the mirror in which she had been bound.

 

 

Though beside her stood a boy, one she had never seen.

A happy child, a human who looked everything but mean.

 

 

Unlike everyone else, he truly spoke to her, he saw her as a friend.

She liked this child.

Had she ever escaped, him she would defend.

 

 

Rather, could he free her?

 

Could he release her from this pain?

No, why would he do that? What would he possibly gain?

 

 

She couldn't give up, she had to try.

Maybe he could be the one to free her of her cry.

 

 

She begged and begged.

Just as he was about to listen, he was stopped by  _them._

There they were again, those awful Crystal Gems.

 

They ordered him to stop, though he was smart.

He followed not their words, but what he knew in his heart.

 

 

 

_Suddenly, everything lit up.._

 

 

_After all these centuries.._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VonSmore: HELLOOOOOOOO!! VonSmore here! I am the one in charge of this chapter, and I thought I should say hi and hello!  
> Thank you to all who read this chapter to the end! I hope you enjoyed it and please do feel free to leave a comment or kudos! They are greatly appreciated!  
> I do hope you come back to read the next chapter! The lovely and amazing Toxinous will be the writer of that one and I can definitely assure you it will be an excellent chapter you will not want to miss! Collaborating with her has been super fun and she is so sweet. UwU  
> Thank you for your time again! Bye Bye! ^w^ 
> 
> Toxinouz: YO! Just wanted to say, I am honored to be collabing with the legendary VonSmore! You guys should totally stick around, we have so many great ideas for this story. (And Lapis and Pearl aren't the only ones who switched spots, there is a lot of mama swapping >w>)


End file.
